rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AK151/RWBY Episode 6 Hopes and Speculations
First off, I'm brand new here, so hello. Now, this is probably going to be more "hopes" than "speculations", but meh. My main hope at this point for the episode is that Ruby doesn't save Weiss and kill off all of the Beowolves. Why? Well, we've already seen Ruby in action in Episode 1, but we've yet to see anyone else fight. I for one want to see Weiss completely curb stomp all the monsters attacking her without any help from Ruby. Not sure if there's anyone who shares that sentiment, but there you go. Next, Blake. We haven't seen Blake for two episodes, and the general concensus is that she'll meet up with Yang in this one. How that will come about, I'm not completely sure. As for Nora and Lie (Ren?), I'm sure they'll meet up at some point (I have a strange fascination with seeing Nora's combat style, considering aside from the two unknowns, she's the only one we know nothing about in terms of skill in battle, aside from the fact that she seems to not take things seriously). There's also the two unknowns (which is what I'm going to take to calling them until their names are revealed). They are at least moderately important to the story, considering we can see them, but the question is who are they? I've seen theories ranging from them being the "evil" sort of duo who tries to be a hinderance to the others or something like that, to them being the first victims of the Grim in the forest. I rather like the second theory, but I could also lean towards the first, assuming the characters are believable enough in such roles. Finally, there's the worst-case-scenario for this episode, which is that it will be another short "teaser". How would they pull something like this off? Well, instead of focusing on Ruby and Weiss, Monty instead shifts to following Nora and Lie or Yang and (hopefully) Blake, or maybe even Pyrrha and Jaune. I personally am hoping for a long episode, especially considering the last one was barely four minutes (don't get me wrong, it was a GOOD four minutes), but I guess we'll just have to wait. So, in conclusion, the episode will be about one of two things (or maybe it will be a long episode and will cover both): Ruby and Weiss fighting the Beowolves (I'm hoping to see Weiss holding her own instead of needing Ruby to help her, as the only excuse for her being stuck-up like she is is for her to be DAMN good in a fight), or how the other teams (or rather, pairs), meet up, specifically Blake and Yang, Nora and Lie, and the two unknowns. On a side note, I think the new Beowolves (I'm fairly certain they ARE Beowolves) look amazing, and they sound beautifully terrifying. Also, I can't be the only one that wants Jaune to be a really competent fighter. So there you go. I'll end this wall of text by saying the next episode can't come soon enough (five hours left for me). Thanks for reading, and good day! P.S. If you have comments, please, leave them and join in the last-minute theories. Category:Blog posts